


Crybabies

by Golden_Jackel34



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Kleptomania, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34
Summary: Dipper should of saw it coming. The sketchy website, the sketchy building, the sketchy “informant”. He should of seen it all from miles away, but he hadn’t. Now he was tied up, naked and cold in an unknown location. If only he saw the signs and didn’t ignore the warnings, then maybe he wouldn’t be in so much pain right now.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, posted here haha

Dipper should of saw it coming. The sketchy website, the sketchy building, the sketchy “informant”. He should of seen it all from miles away, but he hadn’t. Now he was tied up, naked and cold in an unknown location. If only he saw the signs and didn’t ignore the warnings, then maybe he wouldn’t be in so much pain right now.

It all seemed perfectly normal at first, a job website used to find jobs, an opportunity for the both of them, but it would end up being so much worse. Dipper and Mabel had seemed to be cursed ever since they started going to Covenant Halls University, and their previous job’s building burnt to the ground a week ago. So, the site was exactly what they needed

Dipper had endlessly been going through job applications all day and getting rejected for the ones he put in the day before when Mabel presented “Markt” to him. “Markt” was a job finding website, fixated specially for college kids, to give them a healthy work/school balance. Mabel thought it was perfect, and so did he. The two easily found jobs that fit their skills and schedules, they met all requirements and every seemed too good to be true. Well under pay it said, “ _to be discussed after interviews”_ , but who was he kidding? It was perfect.

Dipper’s first interview was supposed with an informant from Markt, after that he’d move on to personal interviews from the companies and businesses hiring him, but this first one was just to get a surface level of knowledge about some things, and to verify with Markt.

It seemed perfectly normal

So, Dipper made his way to the address on the site. Apparently, it was an “alternate office” located in a dodgier part of town because the company was very active and wanted a smaller place to hold less important business in. Dipper thought it was suspicious, but for the sake of his future career he trudged on, blending into the shadows of dim alleyways from his dark clothes, and narrowly avoiding creepy stranger after creepy stranger. He finally arrived at the place, or at least what his GPS said it was.

The building was taller than many others, towering over the broken gas station Dipper had walked past earlier, it also had the dark aura many other buildings in the area had, and Dipper had the sudden urge to cover his mouth, as if the evil spirts possessing the alleys would fly in and posses his body, but Dipper didn’t believe in any of that stuff, at least not anymore. Dipper silently walked around the building looking for a window, but there didn’t seem to be one, just mounds of crumbling bricks, and graffiti. Dipper completed his third lap around the building and thoughts filled his head

_Am I at the right place? Where is the door? Maybe I should leave, I-_

Dipper’s thoughts were cut through by voice from behind him

“Hello there sir, are you Mason Pines?”

A tall man had just appeared behind him and it scared the fuck out of Dipper, that he jumped a bit

“Uhh...yes?”

The man started smiling ear to ear when he said that, he had a rather chubby face topped with honey blonde curls, Dipper thought he may have saw him on a billboard once.

“Well, that’s G-R-E-A-T great! My name is Maxwell Adams, I’m an informant from Markt.” The man said proudly showing off his name tag

Dipper didn’t know what to say to the man, he was also a little bothered by the use of his real name.

“Actually, you can call me Dipper, um... I’m here for the first interview.”

Maxwell’s face went flat for two seconds before his smile returned, and he twirled?

“Oh, a newbie! How exciting!” Maxwell continued spinning for a second before his face fell in an overexaggerated frown.

“I was...um,” Dipper didn’t know what to say to the guy “I was-

“Looking for the entrance?” Maxwell’s face turned into a more triumphant look when he heard that.

Dipper slowly nodded his head.

“Well, come on Dipper, we’ve got an interview to go to!”

Dipper then followed Maxwell again down several alleyways, and he was sure they were way past the building at this point, but Maxwell kept reassuring him that they were going the right way. Eventually they got what Maxwell claimed to be their destination

“Here we are! You are gonna go ace it kid!”

They looked to be standing in just another dank alleyway

“Are you sure?” Dipper was still kind of confused

“Yup, also look out for flying or falling things kid, head injuries suck!”

_Flying or falling things? What was with this dude_

Dipper wouldn’t question the guy out loud, because he could be the final say in Dipper’s employment status, and he couldn’t make a bad name for himself. Getting lost and being found hazily walking around a building already embarrassed him enough.

But maybe he should of heaved Maxwell’s warning because a second later something came flying at his head. Dipper ducked instinctively, but then something hit him right in the chest, and all the air flew out of his lungs

Judging by the impact what hit him definitely wasn’t what just almost hit him in the head, it was a foot.

Just then Dipper noticed he had been knocked down on his knees and surrounded by shadowy figures, behind them he could see Maxwell’s once pleasant expression turned dark and angry, now his eyes focused intently on his watch. Dipper had not a second more to note was doing, because he was then kicked in the back, keeling over once again. The figures then held his arms behind him as another struggled to retrieve something out of leather pouch

“Cwome on Donnie, why ya such a klutz?”

An accent that wasn’t present before appeared heavily from Maxwell, before Donnie finally retrieved what he needed, but Dipper’s head was forced down, so he couldn’t see what it was, but he saw a gleam of metal out of the corner of his eye

_God, what if it was a weapon?_

“Finally!” Maxwell shrieked from the side

Dipper tried to force his body away from the guy, but he was held tight by the others, and moving too much might just get him hurt, so he shut his eyes tight and prepared for pain

Dipper only felt a small pinch in his arm then the people moved away giving him a large amount of space to get up, but Dipper limbs felt heavy, way too heavy to move them, but he tried to move, nonetheless. He was only able to lift his torso up and lean back on his legs. His vision was getting a little blurry and his limbs now felt numb, but they we’re letting him go right? He looked around at the figures, their arms crossed behind their backs. Maxwell just a bit behind them lighting up a cigarette.

_This was completely fine right?_

Dipper’s though hung loosely in the air almost as if he had said it, but no matter. He could go now right? So, Dipper got off the ground and took a few steps until he got to the outside of the circle, or at least in his mind he did, to the now laughing shadows, Dipper had fell face first into the concrete after sitting up, his sleepy body now devoid of any movement

“Cwome on Suz ya gotta give me at leese twonny!”

Dipper woke up to the angered babbling of Maxwell

“I’m sorry after your last catch I’m not even sure I should keep you employed...”

A lady’s voice, gentle and smooth replied to Maxwell who seemed to be throwing a tantrum at the moment.

About two second’s later Dipper actually recognized his situation and took note of his surroundings, He was naked! Dipper blushed inwardly at that, his hand tied behind his back and his legs tied together at the knee and ankle. He was lying against a purple carpet floor with floral patterns and conveniently he was also right next to a mirror, so he decided to focus on the conversation happening above him. In the mirror he only saw Maxwell’s back, his hair hidden by a hat, but he could see the lady’s face or at least have the chance too, for her face was covered by a large red silk hat, but he could still hear their conversation loud and clear.

“Jeez Suz, that was eyteen dayas ago.”

“Still, it was an embarrassment to our business.”

“Suz Please!”

“Okay, twenty-three, and if he does well or gets royalties you shall get a cut.”

“Yes!” Maxwell pumped his fist in the air

Suz sighed

“All of it will be transferred to the account by tomorrow afternoon” She said whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“Plezure doing buidness with ya!” Maxwell quickly waved then walked out of view, Dipper could feel his footsteps from his position on the floor. Dipper then heard a door open and close, but continued to hear footsteps, this time they were heavier. Dipper watched as the man walked up to the woman, and Dipper finally got to see her face. She was very pale, so her bold dark red lipstick and turquoise eyeshadow stood out noticeably on her face. Her hair was silvery and gray, but neatly pulled into a ponytail that sat nicely on her shoulder. She was very beautiful in an odd spooky way, and her most striking feature had to be her eyes, they were bright blue, and Dipper shivered a little when they were revealed, but one of her eyes didn’t seem to get the memo on her ghoulish beauty because it sat the pupil looking to the floor, even when the other darted around the room as the man read off a list of names that meant nothing to Dipper or to the woman either.

“Duke please-“ The man stopped reading as the woman put up her hand

“I need a proper placing for this one, Wuu will be here in forty-five minutes to discuss his findings.”

“Yes Mam.” The man hurriedly flipped through the pages of the book he was holding

“Here we are,” The woman placed her hand on the book to look at it better. “Mason Pines, 19, 5.8,128 lb. goes to Covenant Halls University.... ah a smart one.”

“Should we worry about escaping Miss?” The guy said ready with a pen in his other hand

“No, no, but please write down and consider my next every word.”

The guy nodded rapidly

“He is smart, and seems gentle, a bit fragile as well, he wouldn’t do well on stand...”

The man kept his pen furiously moving in a notepad he seemingly pulled out of nowhere

“I was thinking individual ownership, I do have a few people I need to reward...”

“Considerations miss?”

“Well, he is small and delicate it seems, so no one who towers over him or plays too rough.”

The guy nodded his head along with the lady’s words

“Ideally he would be their type, and someone who can hold their own, keep even Einstein on his toes.”

The man was about to say something again, but the woman shook her head then she pulled his head down to whisper into his ear, Dipper couldn’t hear what was said, but the man showed shock for a few seconds before resuming his position next to the woman

“Ok you know the drill!” The lady said in a strange cheery tone as the Man walked out of site again.

“As for you, don’t think I didn’t notice you little bug.” It takes Dipper a few moments to recognize that she is talking to him and staring into his eyes through the mirror

“You are very sneaky bug, but not sneaky enough for the zapper!” The lady said with a look of madness in her eyes then Dipper felt the needle enter his arm, and the last thing he heard was the lady laughing at her own non-existent jokes

Dipper awoke again in a different place instead of on the floor he was placed on something actually comfortable and soft, and he could move at least a little bit more his hands were still bound together, and then the thought ran through his mind. He might be safer and comfier then how he was before, but what about Mabel? If it was still Sunday, her interview was exactly 3 hours after his, had she been taken too? Based on the orange and pink sky he could see outside a large window, it had to at least been several hours since he met Maxwell by the building, which meant Mable might be in the same boat as him right now, or in an even shittier state, but he needed to focus and clear his head panicking would only make this more terrible for him and maybe Mabel too.

Dipper’s thoughts took a grinding halt when the door at the front of the room opened and someone walked in.


	2. Not like others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lost meet the found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, here we go....  
> (Fun Fact: this chapter original word document name was "iff" standing for "I feel faded" cause damn did I felt high as hell when I started writing this)

Bill always enjoyed watching the sunset from his beautiful private balcony, it was always the highlight to his day, seeing the sun sink into the horizon, before hand shedding gorgeous lights on the city of Los Angeles before it disappeared. Bill would have preferred a private viewing of the sun’s rays at sunset, but it would be greedy, then who else would get to see the beauty?

Bill made his way down one of his long hallways, particularly the one that lead to his bedroom on the west wing of his mansion, the most sacred place in the world to him, it was his haven, his paradise. Absolutely no one went in there except for him and maids. At least with the up tick in snatching Suzie’s been doing lately he’s had to deal with a lot of weeping presents, which 1.were not supposed to be in his room and 2.It was honestly pitiful to see a poor soul crying their eyes their eyes out, and maybe scream their head off, the most pitiful thing about it is that Bill had to watch and listen to the tantrums. Bill did enjoy torture at times, but he was no sadist, and seeing someone get so wrecked like that was just plain sad, plus it ruined sheets. Very expensive sheets.

Bill was about to reach for the door handle, but suddenly one of his maids popped up behind him rapidly waving a letter around, it was childish and didn’t go unpunished as snatched away the letter and scowled at the girl, who immediately ran off sobbing a little afterwards, and a smile returned to his face.

Bill opened the letter and sighed as he saw the same ornate calligraphy on the cream colored paper he saw always.

_Dear Bill, another present for you, hopefully fulfilling of your taste and needs. -Susan_

At this point Bill was tired of Susan’s many gifts, if he wanted someone he would go and find them himself, and leaving them in his bed! Bill knew it was out of curtesy, but God did he hate when Susan left presents in his room _, on his bed._ It was his place, and he didn’t need it tainted by second-rate crybabies, most of which weren’t even in their right minds. But he still needed to see that this new gift was properly taken care of until he could give it away, so he turned the handle and opened the door.

To something rather unexpected, usually when he opened his door to new gifts, they would start screaming bloody murder as soon as they saw him or started bawling like a baby and begging to be released, which of course usually happened, but not this time. When Bill opened the door, he was greeted with silence, complete utter silence. Bill walked over to his dresser, where various knick-knacks were placed imperfectly, and there was the file. Susan wanted Bill to except her gifts and stop giving them away, so she started leaving detailed files about them, to give Bill a better look of them, but it would only make Bill pity them more.

“Mason Pines, 19, 5.8,128 Ib, going to- _or was going to_ Covenant Halls University.” Bill chuckled

“Oh, so I’ve been given a smarty pants hmm?” Bill continued to read through file, he was a twin, he came in through Max from farther north, and he shouldn’t be a problem _. Yeah right_ , they always became problems after a while. Then he noticed the boy hadn’t moved one inch, while he read it, most started moving when he walked in, or said their name, but this boy was completely quiet the entire time. Was it out of fear? Was he scared Bill was some kind of big bad wolf that was gonna blow his house down, then eat his grandma? He walked around the bed to the side he was facing trying to get a look at his face, and he was completely still and except for being a little misty-eyed he had held his composure. He looked to be calculating something, and when Bill got closer to his face, he only tensed up for a second before continuing.

“So, you gonna say hello?” Bill said placing his hands on his hips

He seemed to catch him off guard with that, he stopped his cold calculating face for a small face of shock while his mouth hung open slightly

“Oh, I get it, I look intimidating don’t I? Don’t worry kid I am bundle of sunshine when you get to know me!”

The boy still stayed silent, he was trying to move from his restraints, but it was useless Bill knew that he only would be free if he untied him, but he also had to give he guy some credit. He was actually loosening the rope that tied him to the headboard pretty well, if he did it well enough, he could free himself in the next 10 minutes, and it gave Bill a little entertainment.

So, he pulled up a chair a watched in silence as “Mason” tried ever so desperately to get free, and Bill contemplated if he should ask a maid to get him some popcorn, cause God it was more boring than he anticipated it to be. The boy was just wiggling a bit, he would stop for two seconds to get a better angle at the rope, and then start wiggling again. Occasionally he would grunt or curse in a whisper, and Bill would try to give a little commentary about his progress, to which he would only look up in spite and continue working at the rope.

Soon, Bill finally got tired of his endless struggle and decided to just untie him himself.

Once the guy was free, he simply sat up and stared at Bill as if he had three eyes.

“What I got something on my face?” Bill was _trying_ to communicate with him, but the dude still wouldn’t budge...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don’t speak, don’t blink, don’t say a word_

These thoughts loudly echoed through Dipper’s head. Maybe if he just stayed still long enough the guy would leave him alone. The guy with fluffy blonde hair in front of him was probably another worker in this fucked up industry, but he was weird though. At no point did he come close to Dipper other then to untie the ropes bounding him to the headboard of the bed he was placed on, and before that he just sat back in a chair placed next to the bed and just watched him, as he had an awful attempt at getting free himself, by squirming enough to loosen up the ropes.

Right now, Dipper didn’t have time to ponder another one of his captors, because Mabel was probably in the same trouble as he was right now. He had to find out where she was.

_What if he never saw her again?_

The idea of never seeing Mabel again made Dipper’s blood run cold and his skin crawl, and he guessed his body physically showed that, because then the blonde gave him a concerned look.

“Uh Mason you ok?” The guy recoiled in his chair looking just a little bit scared

‘It’s Dipper...” Even if head to talk to kidnappers, Dipper was going to find his sister.

“Ok, well I’m Bill, Bill Cipher!” The guy had a sudden change of tone as he stood up out the chair with a suave smile, and put his hand out for Dipper to shake

Dipper hung his head as he shook Bill’s hand

Bill’s hand immediately retracted after a good 3 seconds

“Well, you should probably go get cleaned up, after going through the hands of someone as slimy as ol’Wellers you might want to disinfect yourself ok?”

Even though that last part sounded more like a statement than a question...

(yeah, it sounded different in my head)

Dipper honestly did feel unclean, but he would never want to take up on an offer from that type of person.

The guy angrily scrunched up his face as Dipper made no response

“Fine, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I’ll be on the balcony outside”

The guy walked to a different corner of the room, pulling back some curtains revealing a sliding glass door, of which he walked through and closed.

Dipper was all alone in the room now.

Could he leave?

Would there just be more people outside?

Should he just obey the guy and go clean himself up?

Or would he just stay sitting there wondering what he was going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's read this, You are an absolute peach!


	3. Through the Window, and the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper’s choice wasn’t exactly an uneducated one, more of a combination of all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit late, but as tired and semi dysphoric I am, here it is!

_It was dark very dark, and very cold. They could feel movement, like they were in a car. They didn’t have the best sense of direction, but somehow, they could tell they were heading south. South, and out of town. They usually always looked on the Brightside of things, but now all they had was their hope—_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dipper’s choice wasn’t exactly an uneducated one, more of a combination of all of them.

He got up and at least peeked outside to check if people were out there.

The guy on the balcony immediately exclaiming “My maids are all over kid, and we are three stories above the ground... so I would be smart here, haha!”

His laughter didn’t hide the fact he basically just said there was no escape, so now to step two, he walked to the door at the back of the bedroom, which presumably was the bathroom and entered.

Thankfully even though he woke up restrained, he was fully clothed. Not in clothes he recognized as his, but at least he wasn’t naked.

Dipper took off the unfamiliar clothes wondering if the manufacturer knew their product was being used to clothe a victim of kidnapping. While he undressed, he heard an unfamiliar whistling coming from the other wall, so out of curiosity he pressed his ear to the wall.

“I hope he hasn’t already made up his mind about this one...” A frightful woman’s voice said

“Oh, now Margret don’t worry too much, Suz is beginning to understand what he wants, I mean he almost kept the last one!” A deeper man’s voice came directly after the woman’s

“That’s just the thing, he doesn’t want a stolen, frightened soul, nor does he want some random escort, he wants something _meaningful,_ Stanford.”

The voices pause as Dipper leans more of his body on the wall making a loud noise. He waits a few awkward moments before there is a knock at the bedroom door.

The woman’s voice comes first “Bill, we would like to chat about new arrangements.” Her voice is unnaturally cheery for the meeker tone she had a few moments earlier.

He can here Bill open the sliding glass door to the balcony and walk out to the door.

“Is Ford there?” He can sense some kind of hatred in Bill’s voice.

The woman sighs, before gloomfully answering yes. He hears the door open as all three of them sigh quietly.

Wait, he’s supposed to be bathing right now, and these unknown people just walked into the bedroom, what if the guy told them about it, and they wanted to come inside the bathroom, to see him naked and eavesdropping?

_No thank you_

Dipper turned on the shower, the bath, and even the two sink’s faucets, just for the noise. Sure, it was loud, and now he had to really focus on one ear to hear them, but at least it was more believable than the silence.

“Ok, I know what you’re here for Margret, but what is Ol’Fordsy doing here?” The Blonde guy’s voice rang loud and clear, now dripping with even more hatred.

“Well, he has other news to discuss with you, but of course we should get on the first task at hand, so what about this one?”

\------------------------------------------

Bill had no intentions of sharing his true thoughts with Margret, they had done this a million times, but Bill always said the same thing. They were “ok”, but not exactly to his taste. Even if he liked them just a little bit, Bill always made it clear, that he didn’t want any gifts from Suz, or anybody else, and if he was looking for something with someone, he’d find it himself.

But this time he wasn’t exactly keen on giving this one up yet, Mason er- Dipper as he said, was very different from all the other crybabies he’d seen before. A little misty eyed and that was it, so calm, but so tense at the same time. He could tell the kid was thinking up a storm in those moments, and probably still is, bathrooms are wonderful thinking spots.

“Uh, I will keep this one for the week, and... I’ll get back to you on it...” Bill response came out like his brain was tripping over the words. Not exactly a normal thing for him, so of course they both noticed.

Margret cheeks puffed up in that weird way whenever she smiles hard, and Fordsy cross his arms, and looked at Bill in suspicion.

He quickly recuperated with “ Look, I’m trying to give the guy a chance, but I’ve already told Suz I don’t want anymore gifts, I keep this one for a little more, but this is the last gift I shall be receiving.”

Margret sighed clearly upset

Fordsy seemingly quiet this entire time, in fact quiet enough Bill had forgotten he was there, (or maybe it was just cognitive dissidence) started glaring at Bill(he knew he would get shit from raising his voice at Margret, even though in is eyes it was a totally valid move) , but maybe it was time to face the beast

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dipper sat with his ear pressed to the bathroom door in a cold sweat, that he would be heard, but outside they seemed too rapped up in their own conversation too much to notice him.

Now that he had heard a little, things in his head finally started to piece together. That Suz woman gives “gifts” to people and apparently, he was one of them, this guy must have some kind of track record of not keeping gifts, Dipper still had to work on the why though.

Margret might be a maid, but she was referred to by name so maybe she’s more important than that.

Whoever Fordsy is, it sounds like the Blonde doesn’t like him much, right now they seem to be having an argument form Dipper could hear from the raised voices.

“They are missing Bill, you know Suz could have been involved!”

“I’m just saying, aren’t you jumping the gun with this? Can’t this just be the run of the mill kidnapping?’

“They cracked open their laptops and found out that they used Markt! They had job interviews! The dates match perfectly, I just got to figure out where they are...

“Honestly, I think it’s pointless, they could be in Jamaica right now for all we know.”

I don’t care where they are, I’ll find them!”

“Why are you telling me this Fordsy? I really don’t give a damn about your _missing persons_ ”

“Look I know you are more involved in this business than me, and I really can’t be around here anyways, so I need your help.”

“And why can’t Stan do this?”

“You know he’s walking on thin ice, with people now, I can’t have him going around like that.”

“Fine, I’ll help, but you have to leave, _now_ ”

Footsteps followed as the two visitors left the room.

He could the noise of the sliding glass door, as the other guy probably went back outside

Maybe he should get to bathing, cause now all he could see through the narrow bathroom window was the blackness of night

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They heard music coming from somewhere as they opened their bleary eyes, they must of fallen asleep on the ride, but now they were still, and could here conversation outside._

_“This is the place man?”_

_“Yeah, couldn’t find her at her house”_

_“Really here, we’re supposed to make a drop off here?”_

_“You know those upperclassers always working, or partying their asses off”_

_“God, wish I could live like that.”_

_“Shut up and pick up the package man”_

_They heard a click as something opened, they were still surrounded in darkness, but could see a bit better now, they struggled just a little as to not call suspicion when they were grabbed and raised up. They had been lifted by their captors and were now being brought somewhere, where the music was apparently cause as they moved it only got louder._

**Author's Note:**

> hope if anyone read this, they enjoyed it!


End file.
